Godric's Heart  Volume Two
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: Sequel to 'Godric's Heart'. It was fine, they were fine, so what happened?
1. Introduction

**Welcome to my newest story, i have to admit, i started writing a story called 'In Cold Blood' but it just didn't feel right, so instead i started a new one. As so many people enjoyed 'Godric's Heart' and i had a few people asking me if they survived and what happened to Alexander etc, i decided to write a sequel. Like before, if this doesn't take off and i don't get any feedback i'll assume people aren't reading it and i'll probably delete it. On another note, the reason i haven't written a sequel before this time was because i wans't sure how to proceed, how i could event something more for these two, but I've got some exciting ideas and i'm ready to start. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Godric's Heart

Volume 2

Introduction

The night air was calm and cool, brushing across the earth, caressing it softly and cooling it down after a hot day which had baked the Earth into dust. He was standing in his garden, his eyes watching the lights of the city at the bottom of the hill and thinking things which only Godric thought about. He could hear faint music coming from the house meaning Sarah was playing the piano again, he smiled a little to himself; he loved when she played. There were still a lot of things he didn't know about her, things she'd learnt and seen where she'd been away for so long. She'd travelled, a lot, all over the world; she was not a little girl like the one he'd first picked up the day her mother had died. She had changed, but then again, so had he. He still loved her though, more than anyone he'd ever known.

Although Sarah was no longer human, she still held a lot of her humanity, something which made Godric, if it was possible, fall for her even more. But one thing did worry him. Vampires could very easily tip over the edge from humanity to animal, because even if he hated to admit it, Vampire's were animals and their nature was to rip things apart, kill at any opportunity. He'd gone through that stage and only his age had brought his conscious back to him, but Sarah…Sarah hadn't killed. Still. That amount of self control was impossible. He'd see it in her eyes sometimes, the creature she was keeping bolted up inside because she refused to let it out. He was concerned that one day, something would cause the animal to be unleashed and she'd do something that she would never forgive herself for. It was not just him that had noticed, Isabel had asked him too, asked if Sarah was content with not embracing the animal within her. Godric knew it was inevitable that something would happen, at some point, Sarah would crack.

He suddenly felt arms drawing around his chest, her head resting on his back. He clasped his hands over hers with a small smile,

"What's wrong?" She questioned, her eyes closed, he said nothing and she smiled knowingly "Godric."

"I was thinking." He said with a light sigh, she felt his thumb stroke her hand,

"About?"

"Things that worry me."

"Well, tell me, maybe it will help,"

"Are you not cold? You're not wearing anything on your legs apart from underwear," she laughed,

"You didn't seem to mind that a couple of hours ago,"

"Ah," She heard the small Godric like laugh "Well, that was when you didn't have to be practical." She smiled "And…well…you do have extremely lovely legs." She laughed again.

"Good…" She was wearing one of his shirts which came down to her thighs, her legs bare, "Godric…you remember that, like you, I can't feel the cold right?"

"Of course," He said with a small smile "But it's nice to ask." He felt her laugh shaking her head before she moved around to his side; he stepped behind her, resting his chin on the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked, his eyes darted across the city below,

"Well, Stan and Isabel are coming to let me know what has been happening in the area or if any threats have arisen, that sort of thing."

"Since the Fellowship of the Sun disbanded we don't have much trouble."

"No…we do not."

"Do you think it's over then?" Godric sighed gently

"There will always be people…much like how there are members of the human race who are still racist, there will always be someone who does not like us because we are not like them." She turned to him then, looking up at him,

"But we aren't…" He smiled sadly tucking her hair behind her ear

"…We are…" his beautiful eyes connected with hers, "But me and you? We are one and the same," He said before gently kissing her forehead. "So, no one else matters," She smiled and stood on tip toe, kissing his lips, his hands running down to her hips.

"I think…" she whispered into his lips "We should…go inside," He raised an eyebrow

"…Whatever for?"

"Well," She said with a sly smile "We have an hour or so before Isabel and Stan will be here…"

"Miss Ashford…_what_ are you plotting?" He asked and she smiled, biting her lip

"Come find out."

* * *

**I know it's short but i hope you liked it, chapter one will be well on the way soon and perhaps you can guess what's going to happen, maybe, maybe not, let me know what you thought and if you like that i'm revisiting this couple. Peace out. x**


	2. Chapter One

**This is set five years after the last scene I wrote. Let me know what you think, even if you hate it.**

Godric's Heart

Volume Two

Chapter One

"_At no point did I ever stop loving him…but sometimes love is just not enough." – Sarah._

* * *

The streets were dark in the gloom of the city and he walked quickly, sticking to the shadows of the towering buildings and feeling the heavy sheets of rain slowly drenching him to the bone. He was cold, so cold, but he didn't care, if he even got a glimpse of her this time he'd be happy. He glanced down at his watch, realising it was an hour or so before dawn and quickened his pace to a run seeing the time. The city was on lock down again and it was amazing he'd gone this long without being detected. He rounded the last corner, looking up breathlessly at the tall building outlined against the black sky.

He climbed the stairs two at a time, nearly slipping a couple of times but carrying on upwards towards the top floor. His lungs were burning by the time he reached it and he flung the door open, standing in the doorway and straining his eyes to see if he was too late. She didn't turn and instead kept her back to him, her eyes surveying the city below them. He felt his heart wrench seeing her, a relieved smile breaking out over his lips.

"You shouldn't have come." Her voice was its usual sad, tired tone and he entered, his fingertips dripping and leaving pools of ice cold water on the floor. He shook his head with a frown

"I'll _always_ come." He said with a slightly angry laugh at just how stupid her suggestion had been, "You know that." He said shortly and she turned this time looking over her shoulder.

"Mark…this is stupid." She said shaking her head, her long, slender fingers playing with the necklace around her neck.

"I don't care."

"You're shaking." She said bluntly,

"…It's cold rain." She smiled a little at that and he knew he was warming her slightly,

"You telling me you didn't miss me?"

"You already know the answer to that." Back to stone cold, she walked across the apartment, her bare feet sticking to wooden surface, he looked down to the floor, his hands clenching as he controlled his anger.

"Would you rather I left?"

"You can do what you want Mark." He closed his eyes in frustration

"Sarah-!"

"NO." she said loudly, suddenly turning to look at him "I told you already, I am not some girl you can mould into loving you. I am not that kind of person, I am cold and I am brittle and if you still think you love me then you are a fool! I already told you the score, I am a vampire. I _cannot _love you." He exhaled gently and then walked towards her,

"I think you can, you just won't let yourself!"

"Is there a difference?" she whispered,

"Yes." He suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss, he was well aware she could crush him with one movement and he knew she didn't like to be manhandled but as he backed her up against the window he knew she wasn't going to challenge him, not this time anyway. She latched onto his affection gripping onto his muscular back and feeling how warm he was in contrast to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her easily to the bed, unzipping the back of her dress and laying her onto the bed. He pulled off his coat revealing the shirt underneath, both were sodden with rain and she sat up, her hands pulling off his shirt to get to the skin underneath and using the speed which span his head every time she pulled him onto the bed, straddling his hips and beginning to kiss his chest. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing in the gloom and he brought her face up to him, kissing her again and letting his hands travel down her back, removing her dress from her body with such care that her hairs stood on end. It was then that she arched her back, baring her fangs and looking down at him, he closed his eyes, laying his head back and suddenly felt the strange pain of her bite.

* * *

He woke just before dawn, finding it surprising that she was still there, her head resting on his bicep; he felt a small smile grace his lips and he looked to the window, feeling the dawn light on his skin. He felt a jolt of fear realising how close the sun was to rising and leaned across her, punching the button and shielding her from the first rays until the blackout curtains had robotically closed.

"I don't understand." He looked down under his arm to see that she was staring up at him, he moved back to his place, looking at her, she moved so he could have his arm back be was still facing him.

"…You don't understand what?"

"Why you love me the way you do. It's insane." He smiled at that

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He shrugged, his hand cupping her cheek as he looked at her, his dark eyes fixing with hers,

"How could I not?" She sighed gently

"You are so young…" she closed her eyes again, rolling over,

"I'm thirty-" He began to exclaim but she cut him off,

"A hundred and three." She heard his teeth grit, she laughed, a proper laugh this time and turned her head to look at him "You're young to me." They lay in silence for a while, not speaking and she was beginning to lose herself in sleep again, his warmth was amazing, before he spoke,

"Can you tell me about him?" She opened her eyes, looking at the blackout blinds. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"…What do you want to know?"

"Was he really that old?"

"Yes. He really was."

"…That's got to do things to a person..? How can it not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being alive for over 2000 years…you'd see the world change so much, people change so much…how would you deal with that?" She didn't answer for a while but she knew he was waiting for her to say something

"He wanted to die."

"What?"

"He wanted to die. Many times."

"Vampire's can be suicidal?"

"Of course. Anything can be." She felt the silence for a moment, knowing what he wanted to ask, she wondered for a moment if he'd just leave it but then she knew him better than that.

"…Have you ever been?" She turned to look at him and he did the same, his eyes looking strangely naive and innocent.

"Everyone has a time in their lives when they contemplate it…and Vampire's can live hundreds of life times so I guarantee you every vampire you ever meet would have done." He suddenly clashed her face in his hands, looking at her as if she'd said the worst thing she could have done.

"Promise me you never will," she smiled at his expression "No I'm being serious. Promise me you never will." She ran her hand down his large arm,

"Not in your life time," she whispered kissing him gently on the lips "Now, let me sleep." She turned around again, pulling his arm with her. He gently kissed her shoulder, closing his eyes, she could feel him frowning

"I-I can't ever lose you…you know that."

"Mark…" she whispered lifting his hand to her lips and kissing his fingers gently "Go to sleep." She felt him grudgingly lay his head down, relaxing into sleep and she closed her own eyes, she'd never promise him a thing because they were promises she couldn't keep.

* * *

She woke up suddenly, the blinds were opening automatically due to the disappearance of the sun and she looked to her side. Mark was sleeping soundlessly, he'd probably had another couple of days without sleep at the agency and this meant he'd be out cold for a couple more hours. When she'd first met him he'd been very alert and jumpy, almost unable to get a proper nights sleep but with her, he always seemed to be able too, whether that was because he felt safer with her or was just becoming even more tired due to his increased work load she didn't know. Mark was one of the British Royal Families personal guards and he could easily look after himself, he'd met Sarah when they consulted her over an attempted assassination of the King by a 'terrorist vampire group' named 'The Court' which Sarah had inside knowledge on.

For a while he hadn't trusted her at all and he'd wanted nothing more than to drop her from their informant team. Mark had a problem with vampires and he really didn't like them. But then there had been a mission and he'd gotten shot, seriously wounded and on the brink of death. She'd saved his life.

She got up from the bed pulling on some underwear and a top before walking across the room to the kitchen area,

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she opened the fridge, her voice was neither angry nor happy but the person she'd directed the question at appeared from behind the bathroom corridor, leaning against the counter top.

"_How_ did you even know?"

"Because I'm not an idiot and you're bad at hiding."

"Is that any way to speak to your brother?"

"You aren't my brother." She said shutting the fridge and putting a bottle of true blood in the microwave.

"I forgot you don't view us as your family…" She looked up at the man leaning on her counter top, he was late twenties, a swarve grin on him that would piss off any intelligent woman and a finely cut suit.

"My family died with my mother." She said bluntly opening the microwave as it pinged,

"WOAH…hold the phone, do we not class Godric as family anymore?" Her eyes flashed up to him and he smirked again "Guess that ship sailed…"

"What do you want Jed?" She said bluntly taking a sip of the dark red liquid,

"Not me, Alexander wants an update,"

"On?"

"You obviously, he checked a while back to see if you were still with lover boy and was quite surprised to find you'd abandoned ship."

"Please stop with the sea faring metaphors, ten years and they still aren't funny." She said turning and walking towards the table and chairs,

"_Ouch_…" He followed, leaning on a chair as he watched her, "What's up your skirt?… apartttttt from the meat bag in the next room?"

"Very funny."

"No seriously Sarah, what happened? Alexander fully expected you to be with Godric, that was the plan to keep him in check and then he turns his back for five minutes and suddenly your gone and shagging some human? I just don't get it."

"Do you _honestly _think I'm having this conversation with you?"

"Well I have to have something to tell Alexander, so you better come up with something good or he'll be seriously pissed and you know it."

"He can be as angry as he likes, this is my life, not his."

"At least give me something…"

"Fine." She paused taking another sip and placed the bottle back on the table "It didn't work out."

"…Because?"

"Because." She finished bluntly and Jed knew he wasn't getting anything else out of her, "Now I'd like you to leave." She added raising her eyebrow.

"Sarah you are on dangerous ice." Jed said in a low tone,

"So are you." Jed looked up to see that Mark was standing in the door way pointing a gun at him. He laughed, smiling at the weapon

"Oh honey bullet's won't kill me!"

"No? What about ultra violet ray bullets? Or as we call them, bottled sunshine." Jed's expression suddenly changed and he glared at Mark

"…Didn't know you had a guard dog Sarah." Mark went forward with the gun outstretched but suddenly felt Sarah's hand wrap around his wrist holding him back.

"I want you to go Jed or I seriously don't stop him from shooting you."

"Fine." He said shinning on his heel and walking towards the door "One more thing though, Alexander won't be happy with this…I'm pretty sure he'll pay you a visit and if I were you meat bag I really wouldn't be here." Jed was suddenly gone shutting the door behind him and Mark exhaled loudly lowering the gun.

"Next time Mark don't be so stupid." She said standing up and taking another drink, Mark looked at her with a frown,

"…What?"

"Don't hold a gun on him, there isn't any point because he'll rip your throat out before you even have the chance to fire, the only reason he didn't was because I'm older than him."

"I don't like vampires Sarah." He said bluntly, she laughed then

"Don't have issues with sleeping with them though?" she said as she pulled herself up onto the work surface.

"You are an exception to the rule." He ground out switching the safety back on his gun and putting it on the table. "You know that."

"Yeah…" she trailed off looking back at him "You have work in about an hour,"

"I know…I always hate leaving because I'm worried about you not being here when I get back," she sighed heavily, closing her eyes in irritation,

"You have too much of an attachment to me you know that don't you?"

"I do." He nodded "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Then you're an idiot." He was suddenly standing in front of her, his hands either side of her hips on the counter so he was leaning into her,

"…Haven't got to be out of here for another thirty minutes you know." She looked at him then, raising an eyebrow,

"Good to know."

* * *

"So...?" The voice asked as Jed closed the car door behind him

"Doesn't look good, she wouldn't tell me why she left him, maybe if you give it a shot it'll be different." Alexander laughed a little

"Perhaps...did you tell her he was in London?" Jed smirked and shook his head,

"I was going to but after she was down right rude I thought it'd be a nice little surprise for her to find out on her own. I'm sure both Sarah and Godric will be thrilled to see each other again...if they bump into each other that is." Alexander smiled again,

"We might have to make sure that happens."

* * *

**Soooo that's the first chapter up, it took me so many times to start this, I was going to go so many different ways but I finally found one I liked, what do you think about Mark? And don't worry, Godric will be back again very soon and then things are going to get shaken up. **


End file.
